


Sick Day Butch/Femme

by Mrs_Baker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, femme takes care of her sick butch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Baker/pseuds/Mrs_Baker
Summary: Femme takes care of her sick butch
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sick Day Butch/Femme

**Author's Note:**

> umm i don't know what this is, it's honestly just word vomit tbh  
> So i changed the name so it is lex now but if you see Papillon, that is the character's old name because I understand this character better now and renamed them. I had to make the changes on my phone so I do apologize if the old name is in there!

She’d felt perfectly fine when she went to bed that night after Chloe declared she wanted to be the big spoon. She couldn’t argue with that really as she felt Chloe mold her body to hers, put an arm around her waist, and nuzzle her face into the sensitive place between her shoulder blades.

But when Alexis woke the next morning there was pressure behind her eyes and in her nose, her skin dry, warm, and suffocating. She lay there a moment trying to figure out what had happened, why had she had gotten sick so fast and shifted in the bed. Chloe wasn’t in bed with her. Just the scent of her lotion lingering on the sheets.

“Shit,” Lex muttered quietly as she realized she was going to spend her weekend feeling like she’d been hit by a truck. Her body twinged and ached as she tried to stay still and listened to the noises of Chloe moving in their cramped kitchen. She’d always been an early riser, especially having grown up on a ranch and having to care for chickens and goats. According to Chloe, hens were cute and roosters were mean sons of bitches.

Her girlfriend appeared in the doorway a second later, dark chocolate hair pulled into a loose bun with two mugs, from GoodWill, with kittens chasing balls of yarn on one and a dairy cow with a farm in the background in the other. Chloe was wearing one of her white undershirts. Her dark eyes were fringed by thick black lashes, and they simply stared at each other for a few moments before Lex sneezed.

“You’re sick,” Chloe said quietly as she padded over and sat by Lex, pressed a cold hand to her forehead. Then again, her hands were always cold.

“I was fine last night,” Lex said quietly and shifted into her back and stared up at Chloe. “It was my coworker.” He’d come in sick then gone home early and she guessed that was all it took.

“Imma go beat his ass,” Chloe groused and she closed her eyes, tried to ignore the ache in her head, and imagined Chloe stomping up to her coworker, five foot one filled with rage and clocking him in the jaw. It was amusing, if not for the fact she had seen Chloe win a fistfight with her cousin. To be fair, Chloe had not started it. Turns out short girls are incredibly dangerous when they want to be. “Well, at least you don’t have to go to work. I’ll go get the Benadryl,” Chloe said but Lex reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

“Babe, no, it makes me astral project,” Lex said, only half-joking. She hated the way it made her feel, weak, and sleepy. 

“Okay. I’ll get dressed and run by Maribel’s to grab some _Caldo_ for you. Beef or chicken?” she asked as she went around the bed to her closet.

“Beef,” she said and pushed the covers back and cool air rushed in over her body. Her eyes watered and burned but she mustered the strength to get out of bed and amble towards the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth and washed her face she felt a bit better, but she saw the purple shadows under her eyes. She brushed the longest section of her short dark hair away from her face, lips slightly chapped.

“Okay babe, I’m leaving now,” Chloe said as she stepped into the bathroom, moving to kiss her and Lex forced herself to dodge it, causing Chloe to pout.

“You’ll get sick too,” she reminded her and she shrugged.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” Chloe said before she left. Stupid cold.

Chloe had left a glass of water on the bedside table and Lex sipped it as she turned on the tv in their room flipping through channels as her mind wandered.

Lex had taken care of Chloe when she’d twisted her ankle pretty bad at a bonfire one time, her ankle swelling up and turning purple. Lex had thought it had been broken but no, just badly sprained. This was a little different.

In the short amount of time that Chloe was gone, Lex felt herself getting worse, her sense of smell completely gone in a few more minutes, her eyes watering to the point it looked like she was crying. Maybe Chloe should go and kick her coworker’s ass. Just an idea. She thought of the way Chloe pressed herself against her when they passed a group of men. Lex would be lying if she said she didn’t tighten her hold on Chloe.

Lex sighed, sipped some more water, and fell asleep.

She couldn’t have been asleep for that long, she reasoned as she heard the front door open and close. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and wandered into their little kitchen. Chloe had pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head, those novelty hearts shaped sunglasses she’d gotten. For her.

“Oh, I was going to take it to you,” Chloe chirped as she collapsed into a chair at their rickety little table with nicks and scratches from all the times their friends decided to play the knife game. 

“S’ okay. I wanted to get up anyway,” Lex mumbled, reached up and scrubbed a hand over her face. Chloe pulled out a large styrofoam container followed by a smaller one and a can of sprite. Lex scooped up the Sprite and pressed it to her forehead and groaned at the cold contact.

“I...I think I’ll take you up on that Benadryl,” she mumbled and Chloe’s eyebrows rose. 

“Okay, babe. Don’t worry, I'll take care of you this weekend.” 

The first taste of soup awakened a pit of hunger in her stomach and she spooned a bit of beef and Spanish rice into a torn bit of corn tortilla, making a tiny taco. Maribel made some damn good Spanish rice if she was being honest. They ate in comfortable silence for the most part until Chloe handed her that tiny pink pill once she’d eaten most of her food.

“Bone apple teeth,” Lex said before washing it down with Sprite. She had about thirty minutes before she started to feel funny.

She was aware she should have been more assertive on her stance of not being so physically close to Chloe lest she get sick too but she didn’t want to start drifting off alone, and she couldn’t say no when Chloe gestured for her to rest her head on Chloe’s stomach.

Chloe began to card her fingers through her hair, and yeah, that felt really nice as they watched 'But I’m a Cheerleader' for the thousandth time.

“That lady can suck my dyke dick,” Lex mumbled into Chloe’s stomach as her lids grew heavier. Lex knew how the movie would go but it still irritated her each and every time yet the ending kept her coming back. It was familiar. It was safe. Chloe only hummed in response as she kept playing with Lex’s hair.

“I saw this one time when I was like, twelve. It was in the summer so I was watching it at one in the morning or something,” Chloe told her softly, “And my dad walked by to go the restroom and I changed the channel instantly.”

Lex remembred the summer after senior year when they would talk until dawn broke because they could. She didn’t think Chloe had ever told her that story before.

“Did your dad say anything?” Lex inquired.

“Nah,” Chloe said at last, after a few beats of silence. Lex closed her eyes and told herself she was just resting her eyes. In high school, Chloe had been that weird girl that everyone was too afraid to approach, who wore tiny Loteria card earrings and kept to herself. Some boys had said she was a satanist or a _bruja_ and Chloe did read Tarot cards, most of her clientele coming from the gay bar downtown but that was beside the point. And she had heard what the girls said about her, the way she openly drew naked women during class when she wasn’t doing anything. Papillon had never seen something so bold but she had just...done it. Plus she had never dated a boy and that was damning enough evidence for them. Chloe was very good at drawing naked women.

Slowly and subtle they had pushed her away until she was excluded, just as Lex had been until it was just the two of them at a table in Home Ec and that was that. They had been partners in that class for the rest of senior year.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember in home ec when it was just the two of us?” she asked and Chloe ghosted her fingers over the column of her neck. Cold hands. The home ec room had been large and spacious with three sets of kitchenettes set into the wall with tables and chairs for each one. It had been just the two of them at a kitchenette and Chloe had brought an electric candle for their table.

“Don’t laugh,” Lex pleaded and Chloe shifted a bit underneath her.

“Of course not,” she answered quickly. 

They’d been making cookies that day and Lex had watched Chloe for a few seconds, pressing metal cookie cutters into the dough and she wondered what it would be like if she went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. They were not in school in the brief scenario but in a small house or apartment…somewhere. 

“You never told me that before,” Chloe whispered and Lex nuzzled her face into her stomach.

“I didn’t want you to think I was weird,” she said and Chloe smiled.

“Now that I think of it, that was very gay of us. And you took a long time to ask me out,” Chloe said with a giggle and Lex laughed.

“I didn’t know if you liked girls. I was trying to be, I don't know, respectful?” Lex said. Looking back it was painfully obvious but still. 

“Respect this pussy,” Chloe giggled and Lex raised her eyebrows, eyes snapping open to stare at the ceiling.

“Goodnight Chloe,” she said, rolling over and shutting her eyes. Chloe laughed again and settled down next to her. Lex smiled as she fell asleep.


End file.
